Shane McMahon & John Layfield Life
by I Love JeriLayfield
Summary: Story about JBL and Shane, follow up by "Shane Loves Who?"
1. Shane Tells Vince McMahon

**Note;; This is a story that follows "Shane Loves Who?" Read and Comment please.**

The next morning, JBL woke up at 9:00. He don't usually wake up at this time, but last night was...what he needed. He looked over at his right and smirked. To his right was...Shane McMahon. He had his face towards him. JBL smiled and got up from the bed, he went to the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him. Suddenly, Shane opened his eyes and didn't see JBL in bed, but heard the door. So he guess that he went to the bathroom. Shane got up and rubbed his eyes. He thought about last night. As Shane thought about it, his body heats up. Shane looked at the clothes on the floor next to the bed. He lifted the covers and saw that he was nude. "Oh, man. Johnny!" Shane yelled. The bathroom door opened and John stood at the door way with his boxers on. Shane saw him, licked his lips then asked, "Did we have -" "Yes," John said cutting his sentence off as he went to the bed. "You wanted it. I gave it to you. Said, I would give you a chance." Shane's face lit up as John told him. John got his cell and checked his messages. Shane did the same with his cell. John sighed and Shane looked at him. "What's the matter, babe?" Shane asked. He bite the inside of his cheek after saying "babe." John looked at Shane."Vince called. You should call him and tell him that you are all right," John said. "Yeah. He called me, too. I'll call him now," Shane said. John got up from the bed then lean down and kissed Shane's forehead. Shane smiled as he watched John got to the closet and got a shirt. Shane shook his head and focus on calling his dad. He put the phone up to his ear and heard it ringing on the other end.

After three rings, Vince picked up."Shane Brandon McMahon. Where the hell are you?" Vince asked. "I am fine. Thanks for asking. As where I am. I am with Mr. Layfield. In his room," Shane was angry at the sound of his dad's voice. Vince listen to Shane and calmed down. He then asked, "How long you been there? All night?" Shane thought about telling his dad that he is dating JBL, but would ask JBL later if it was okay. So he just said, "Yeah, but I slept on the sofa." "John found you last night?" Vince asked. "Yes. At a bar and I was drunk. So he took care of me," Shane said. "Don't sound hangover," Vince said. "I am a little. Ugh. I have to use the bathroom. Love ya, dad," Shane said hanging up before Vince could talk more.

John looked at Shane. Shane looked over at him and saw he had his pants on. Shane got up and put his clothes back on. "He okay?" John asked. "Yes. Hey, should I tell him about us?" Shane asked as he zipped his pants up. "Only if you want to," John said. Shane shrugged and looked around the room. His eyes fell on the bed and he began to smile once more. John notice and went over to him. "I should tell you that last night was...the best night ever. Loved it. Should do it next time," John said. He looked at Shane's chest and put his hand on it. Shane closed his eyes and looked down at John's hand. He took it off and Shane put his shirt on. John followed Shane to the door, Shane turned to him and said, "Call you later. I think we are going to another state for Smackdown tonight. We can ride together." John nodded and kissed Shane's lips. Shane kissed him back then went to his hotel room to get ready to leave.

Down at the lobby at 3 P.M., John waited for Shane to come down. He was in his suit and cowboy hat. Everyone was mostly there. Even Mr. McMahon. John talked to him about Shane. Vince looked at John suspiciously. John looked at Vince and sighed. "I am sure that Shane will tell you about himself and...someone," John said. Vince looked at him more closely then asked, "Who?" John licked his lips and said, "Shane will tell you. We can wait for him now.' Vince sat down on the sofa, John sat down in the chair next to him and looked over at the elevators. He hoped Shane will come down so because he didn't like Vince staring at him.

After a few minutes around 3:46 P.M., John saw Shane walk out of the elevator, he smiled and got up. Vince looked over and saw Shane, too. He got up as Shane got to where they were. Shane smiled at John then at Vince. "Hey, dad and Mr. Layfield," Shane said. John tipped his hat to him and Vince just nodded at him. John sighed then looked at Vince. "You okay, dad?" Shane asked as he looked at him. "Not quite. Um...Mr. Layfield told me that you would be telling me something about yourself and someone else," Vince said. He looked at his son and waited for what he will say. Shane looked at John, he nodded and him and said, "Tell him, Shane. He will find out sooner or later, right?" Shane looked at John for a moment then nodded. He looked over at his dad and said, "I am gay. And now I am seeing...Mr. John Layfield." Shane nodded at John. Vince was shocked. He looked at John then at Shane. He didn't know what to say. Vince sat back down. Shane looked at his father and frowned. "Dad, I didn't mean to be like this. I was born this way. And I love John. Have for a while," Shane said as he sat with his dad. His suitcase was on the floor next to the sofa. John sat back down on the chair. Shane looked over at John and sighed. Shane looked down and felt guilty for being gay, but he can't help it.

After a few minutes to get this into his mind, Vince slowly looked at his son, Shane and licked his lips. Shane lean back on the sofa and thinking of what to do. He already checked out of his room. John lean back on his chair and looked over at Shane. He looked away and looked at other people. Soon Triple-H came and said, "Got to go, guys." They looked up at Triple-H and nodded. John got up and got his suitcases then went to the door. Shane got up, grabbed his suitcase and followed John when he was stopped by Vince. "Lets talk in the bus," Vince said. "But I was going to sit by John," Shane said. Vince blinked and Shane wanted to scream out, but just said, "John!" Layfield stopped and looked back at Shane. "I'll sit by you later," Shane told him. Layfield licked his lips and nodded. He looked at Vince for a second then walked out the door. Triple-H saw this going on, so he asked, "Everything okay here?" "Yes. Come along, Shane," Vince said. Shane followed his dad like a little kid in trouble. Triple-H followed them out to the bus. Once Shane got in, he saw John next to Mike Mizanin AKA The Miz. Shane frowned and went to sit with Vince. Triple-H sat with Randy Orton. Once everyone was on the bus, the bus driver shut the door and pulled out of the parking lot.

For a few minutes, Vince and Shane didn't say anything. In the back, John saw Shane enter the bus and sat with his father. He sighed and looked out the window. He sat with Mike. The Miz of WWE. John looked at Miz. "How are you and Maryse doing?" He asked. Miz nodded as he looked at John. "Good. At home, recovering," Miz said. John nodded. "How about you? Got someone to love?" Miz asked. John breath in and out as he thought about Shane and last night. With a smirk, John said, "Yup." "Who?" Miz asked him. John sighed. He didn't want to say Shane's name. So he just said, "My love." Miz looked at him and gave him a look. "And do your love have a name?" Miz asked. "Yes, but I shouldn't tell you my love's name right at this moment since I am not sure if my love wants a lot of people to know," John said. "I told you mine," Miz said. "I already known her name. Maryse," John said as he looked at Miz. Miz just looked at John then turned away and talked to one of his other friends, William Regal.

Back up front with Shane and Vince McMahon, Vince looked around him then back at Shane. "I understand now why you got no girlfriends or wife, because of that. I am fine with it now since I have go over in my head that it will be fine," Vince said then stopped since he hasn't got a clue to what else to say. Shane listen to him and smiled a bit. "I am grateful that you have understand me now. Me and Mr. Layfield decided to date," Shane said. Vince put his hand up and asked, "I didn't know John was gay. Isn't he straight?" Shane shrugged and looked behind him to see John looking out the window. Vince sighed and looked out the window past Shane. Shane and Vince didn't talk much, neither did John. All three of them were lost in their own thoughts. Even thou, Shane and John had the same thoughts.

After a couple hours on the road to Lansing, Michigan, the driver pulled into a gas station and Vince stood up once they bus stopped and yelled out. "Who ever needs to use the bathroom or grab something to eat/drink. Please do so now. Thank you!" Vince then went to the door and left the bus. Shane got up and looked at John, who was coming towards him. "Lets get something to eat and then we can sit together," Shane whisper to him once he got near. John nodded and let Shane out first. In the back, Miz saw and wonder who this "love" that JBL was talking about. In the gas station store, Shane and JBL got two bottle of water, chips and a sandwich, Shane wanted a sub instead so JBL got that. They were going to share the sub together. The superstars and divas did what they needed to do. The bus driver got more gas plus food and a drink for the ride. John paid for them. Shane told him that he had to use the bathroom. "I'll wait for you," John said. Shane smiled then went to use the bathroom. After John paid, he went outside and waited for Shane. He looked around at the other superstars and divas as they leave the store and went back on the bus. As he waited, The Miz came up to John and put his hand on his shoulder. John looked at his hand then at Miz's face. "May I help you, Miz?" John asked. Miz smirked and asked, "It's Shane, is it not?" John took a while to answer. He shrugged Miz's hand off his shoulder and step away from him. He looked at the bathroom door before turning his head towards Miz. "Why do you want to know who I am dating besides I may tell you soon," John said. Miz looked at John for a moment then at the bathroom door as he heard it open. John looked and saw Shane coming towards them, he saw his face from the store lights. Once Shane got to John, he saw Miz. "Hey, Miz. What's up?" Shane asked. "You guys are acting weird lately. Why?" Miz asked. Shane looked at John, worried that he told Miz about them. John shook his head. Shane let out a breath, put his head down then looked up at Miz. "We are two friends just hanging out. What's the problem with that?" Shane asked. Miz licked his lips and looked out at the dark behind Shane and John. Suddenly, Vince came up to the group and Saw Miz, Shane and John. "Come on fellas. Got to hit the road again," Vince said. Miz left without a word. Vince watched him then turned back to John and Shane. "Dad, I'm sitting with John now," Shane said. Vince nodded once and went to the bus. They followed him.

In the bus, Shane and John sat in the way back. Vince sat with Miz and talk to him about what his problem was with his son. John and Shane ate the sub and drank their water bottles. They talked for a bit until Shane closed his eyes and put his head on John's shoulder. John looked at the top of his head and smiled. He looked up and saw some other superstars and divas sleeping as well. When no one was looking, John kissed the top of Shane's head. Then looked out into the darkness while they drove to Lansing. John then took a nap and let his head fell on top of Shane's. John put his hand on Shane's, which it was on the armrest.


	2. Have To Tell

Jan 8, 2007;  
>In Lansing, Michigan, the bus driver pulled into Radisson Hotel Lansing at the Capitol on N. Grand Ave. The driver packed in a space big enough for two buses since they have 39 superstars and divas plus Matt Striker that wrestle sometimes. It was close to one in the morning when they arrived. John picked his head up and took his hand off Shane's. He opened his eyes and looked up. He smiled at John then looked out the window at the hotel. "Nice, hotel," Shane said as he got up. He licked his lips as he looked down at John. He got up and watched as Chris Jericho and Randy Orton left their seats that was right in front of them. Once they left, Shane and John left the bus, got their suitcases then head inside the lobby. "Everyone share a room," Vince told his superstars and divas. John and Shane looked at each other and smirked. Jack Swagger walked by them and went to Dolph Ziggler. He asked him if he wanted to share a room. Dolph looked at Vicki then back at Jack. John and Shane watched them as they waited to get to the front desk. Vince McMahon went to Shane and asked if he had a room mate. Shane nodded and put his hand on John's right shoulder. Vince nodded and went over to Teddy. John watched Vince leave then looked over at Shane. He looked at John and nodded. "What you nodding at?" John asked. "Nothing. Come on. Lets get a room," Shane said as he took his hand off John's shoulder and went up front. John looked at Shane for a moment then followed him. Shane got them a room for two, even thou they will use one. With the key cards in Shane's hand, Shane and John went to the elevator. Shane had lots of things in mind to do when they got into their room. John pressed the up button and waited for the doors to open. Beth and Natalya came over and stood opposite of John and Shane. They looked the two ladies. "Hey, Shane O and Mr. JBL. How are you guys?" Beth asked. "Great," John said. "I'm doing fine. How about you two?" Shane asked. "I'm doing fine. Glad to have a bed to sleep in," Beth said. "Same here. Still tired," John said as he yawned. The women nodded. The doors opened with a ding, Shane let Beth and Natalya go in first then Shane and John. Beth pressed the 3rd button. "Ah, good choice. That's our floor, too," John said. They nodded and Shane asked, "What's the room number?" "219," Natalya said. "Ah. Ours is 240," John said. Natalya nodded. Shane stood close by John. John looked at him and smirked. Natalya saw, but looked away before they notice her looking at them.<p>

At last, the elevator opened and the ladies went out first followed by Shane and John. They walked a bit before they got to room 219, they said good bye. John and Shane kept walking to their room. Shane couldn't wait to get inside their room since he wanted to play with John. John was looking at Shane and wonder why he was so jumpy. "Don't jump around, Shane," John told him. Shane stopped as they got to room 240. John slide the card in the slot and waited for the light to turn green. When it did, he opened the door and let Shane in. He went in and put his suitcases by the bed. John followed him and the door closed behind him. Shane looked at John. "I'm jumpy because I want you, Johnny boy," Shane said as he went to him. John raised his eyebrow at Shane. He put his suitcases on the bed then said, "Not now. I am tired. You should be, too." "I am, but I want to do this just once and then we can sleep," Shane said taking his shirt off. John sighed and sat on the bed. Shane took his sneakers and pants off. He just kept his boxers on. He took John's hat off and put it on the ground. Then he unbutton John's shirt. "I really love you and I just don't want to lose you," Shane said. He kissed John's lips. He kissed back. Shane took John's suit and shirt off to reveal his nice chest that is not hairy. John looked up at Shane's face then said, "No, Shane. I'm older and I take control. Shane just looked at him. He got on John's lap, but John just pushed him off. Shane was shocked. He looked at him. "John, what's the matter with you?" Shane asked. John looked at Shane, he thought about what to do or say next. He looked around on the floor, he grabbed it and put it on his head. Then he got his shirt and put it back on. Shane tried to stop him, but John pushed him back. "What is the matter, John?" Shane asked again. "I don't know what my problem is, but I know that I won't you take control," John said. He looked at Shane, who was just staring at him. Shane looked around the room then walked to the bed and sat down. John moved out of his way. John looked at Shane as he sat down. He closed his eyes, walked to the bed and sat next to Shane. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards Shane. "Fine. We can do it once," John said. Shane smirked as he looked at John. "Awesome," Shane said as he got up. He took John's hat off and sat on his lap again. John put his arms around him. Shane put his legs around John's waist. He looked down and saw John's pants and shoes still on, so he got up and let John take them off. Once that was done, he got back on and they started to kiss. Shane put his arms around John's neck. He ran his hands up and down Shane's back. John kissed his neck. Shane moaned and tilt his neck to the side for John to kiss. After a few minutes, Shane lean back and said, "I love you." "Love ya, too," John said. Shane got up from his lap and got on his knees. "How about I give you some," Shane said. John smirked and got up. He pulled his boxers down and Shane saw his big member. He moaned to himself. John sat down and lay down on the bed. Shane put his hands on John's leg. He got in position, took John's member in his hand and put it in his mouth. Shane grinned and started his work on him. John gripped the covers with one hand and put his other hand on Shane's head. He soon yelled out, "Shane!" Shane was worried that someone will hear him. Sure enough, someone did and knocked on the door. "Shane, you all right? Did I hear John yelled your name?" the voice said on the other side of the door. Shane took it out of his mouth and got up. He recognizes that voice, it was Zack Ryder's. He was on the other side of the door. Both men quickly got their clothes on. John turned the TV on and tried to calm down as Shane got the door. Shane rubbed his hand over his mouth. He opened the door and saw Zack Ryder. "Hey, Zack, what can I do for you?" Shane asked. Zack looked at Shane and tired to see inside the room, but shook his head and asked, "I was about to fall asleep when I heard John yell. He okay?" Shane nodded and licked his lips. "He is fine. Just yelled my name to see something on the TV since I was in the bathroom," Shane said. Zack looked at Shane for a while then said, "Okay. Um..night." He left and Shane closed the door. He went to the bed and sat down. "That was one hell of a close one," Shane said as he looked at John. He looked at Shane and sighed. Then turned the TV off, got up and took his suit and shirt off. Shane got up and took his shirt off then got his night boxers on. After they got ready for bed, John pulled the covers up and got in and Shane got in last. They fell asleep soon after 2:30 A.M.

Around 8 A.M., John opened his eyes and got the view of the back of Shane's head. He smirked and rubbed his nose in his brown hair and smelled his shampoo. He had his arm around Shane's sleeping body. John sat up and saw the time. "Shit," John muttered. He quickly got up and went to take a shower. Shane sat up and saw John go into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" Shane asked before the door closed. "Look at the time, Shane," John said as he closed the door. So he did and jumped out of bed. He quickly changed and packed his wrestling gear. "We didn't get much sleep," Shane said next to the door. John shook his head as he showered. Shane waited for John to get out of the bathroom so that he could wash up. After a few minutes, John came out and went to get dress. Shane saw John in a towel and smirked. He went into the bathroom and washed up as John got changed and packed his gear. At 8:40 A.M., they left the room. Shane called his father to know what he had to do at Smackdown. He just told him that he'll tell him when he sees him. Shane sighed and hanged up. Shane looked at John as they walked to the elevator. "He'll tell me when he sees me. I might be in another match again," Shane said. John nodded and pushed the down button once they got to the elevator. He lean against the wall next to the elevator. Shane did the same next to him. The hallways wasn't that much busy so they might be alone in the elevator. The doors soon open with a ding and they quickly got in and Shane pressed the lobby button a few times. Shane stood by John as they waited for the elevator to go down to the lobby. The doors closed and went down. Shane looked at John and smirked. John looked at him and wonder what he was up to. Shane put his right hand on John's chest. "What you doing?" John asked him. Shane shrugged and unbutton one of John's shirt button. "Shane, stop it," John said as he moved away from him. Shane stopped him and put his hand inside the shirt and felt his stomach. "Shane," John moaned. Shane grinned then kissed his lips. John kissed back. Shane had John up against the elevator wall. They wanted to do it so bad, but couldn't. Soon the doors opened with a ding and John quickly button up the button that was undone. They left the elevator and walked to the exit. Once they got outside; the sun was shining. "They left us," John said as he notice the buses gone. "I'll call a cab," Shane said. They went back into the lobby and Shane went up front. A young man looked up from the computer and saw Shane. His name tag said, "Thomas." Shane looked at him. "May I help you, sir?" Thomas asked. "Yes. Me and my friend need a cab to Summit at the Capital Centre, please," Shane told him. "Sure. I'll call for you," Thomas said. Shane thanked him and went to John. "The guy is calling one for us," Shane said as he got to John. John nodded as he sat down on the sofa. Shane sat with him. They put the suitcases next to them. Soon they told them that the cab would be here soon. They thanked him and waited.

As Shane and John waited for the cab, at Summit at the Capital Centre, Vince talked to the superstars and divas. They were in the backstage area. Vince looked at them and said, "You can share with whoever. Besides the divas, they all share one room. Three to a room. Get moving." And they did. Vince went to Miz and CM Punk, he stopped them and said, "I want John Layfield to share with you." They bothlooked at Vince. "How about Shane McMahon? Your son," Miz said. "I'll deal with him," Vince said as he started to leave. "But, Mr. McMahon, why does he need to with us?" Punk asked. Vince turned his head towards him and said, "Because I said so." Punk looked at Miz and shrugged. They both nodded. "Oh, come and watch for John with me, could you," Vince said. "Sure" Miz and Punk said following Vince. They didn't want to share with JBL, but have to.

In the cab that was heading to Summit at the Capital Centre, Shane and John was in the backseat. Shane reached for John's hand and held it. John didn't mind. Shane looked at John and grinned. He likes holding his hand. "Wonder if I got a match," John said. Shane looked over at him. "Who knows, but I am sure that I won't be in it," Shane said. "Right," John said. He looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. Soon they got to the Centre, they saw Vince, Miz and CM Punk. outside. The cab stopped and John paid, they got out and the cab left. John and Shane walked over to the little group. Vince smirked and looked at John. "Mr. Layfield, please go ahead and share with CM Punk and Miz here," Vince said. John looked at Miz and CM then at Shane. He looked back at Vince. "I can't," John said. "John, you have no choice. Everyone has three to a room besides the divas. Now go," Vince told John. Shane looked at his father then at John. "Go ahead John. I'll talk to you later," Shane said. John looked back at Shane, he thought about it then sighed. "Fine," John said then he walked past Miz and CM Punk. They followed John inside the building. Shane watched until John was out of view. "And who do I share with?" Shane asked looking at his father. "With me," Vince said turning to the building, "Come on." Shane hesitated for a moment, but eventually followed his father into the building.

In CM, Miz and John's locker room, John was sitting down on a steel chair and thought about who he had to fight. Vince haven't told him quite yet. Miz was talking to CM Punk. and not paying much attention to John. After a minute, John got up and unzipped his suitcase and got his gear out since he knows he will be wrestling tonight. Miz looked at him and smirked a bit then went over to John. "I don't see why we have to share with you," Miz said. Punk looked on. John looked at him then at CM, who was behind Miz. "You know, I don't see why either. But hey, I only been put in here with you guys because of Mr. McMahon," John said. "Yeah, I know, but you know what else I know?" Miz said. John just looked at him unaware that he is suspicious of him and Shane McMahon. "No, what?" John asked. "I notice that you and Shane are really close these couple of days," Miz said. John turned to him and hesitated. He looked at CM then at Miz. "We are friends. We like to hang out a lot, so what," John said. Miz shrugged and said, "Look like you two are more than friends, am I right?" John sighed and shook his head. He looked down at his gear unable to answer The Miz''s question. Which made him and Punk smirk.

In Vince's office, Shane was sitting on the sofa as Vince sat in his chair. His suitcases was out of sight. Shane sighed and asked, "Am I wrestling tonight?" "Yes. CM Punk," Vince answered him. He looked over at his father. "Wha...why?" Shane asked. "Because it seems to make a good storyline that I am coming up with," Vince said. "And that is?" Shane asked. "Tell you later. I need to go tell John who he is facing tonight," Vince said as he got up from his seat. Shane followed him. He asked him who he is facing. "Watch it on the screen later," Vince said as he left the room. Shane just watched his father leave. He hoped that he won't have anyone big to face John. Maybe he could be there at ringside with him. Vince walked down the corridor to Punk, Miz and Layfield's locker room. John was sitting on the chair now while Punk and Miz sat on their own chairs. Vince got to their room, opened the door and poked his head in. "Punk, come here," Vince said. Punk heard him and got up from his seat. Miz just sat in his seat. John saw the door closed and he just shook his head. In the corridor, Vince told Punk that he'll be facing Shane McMahon. Punk nodded and thanked him. "Yeah. Now I need to talk to John alone," Vince said as he opened the door and went in. He told Miz to leave. So he left with Punk. Vince saw John on the chair still in his clothes. He looked over to the door and saw Vince. He got up and tried to smile. "Hey, Mr. Layfield. I got a great opponent for you tonight. He is Sheamus and you be wrestling him in a lumberjack match," Vince said. "Oh, okay then. When is it?" John asked. "After Shane's," Vince said as he started to leave. "Who he wrestling?" John asked. "Have to find out later," Vince said as he made his exit. John licked his lips and got ready for his match with Sheamus.

At 7:00 P.M., Smackdown! started and the crowd cheered and hold up their signs for the camera to catch. Michael Cole, Booker - T and Josh Mathews welcomed the people watching at home to Smackdown. The crowd at the Centre wouldn't heard them just the superstars and divas plus Mr. McMahon if he comes out tonight. Shane McMahon was in his jersey and sweatpants, blue ones. He wanted to go find John Layfield. So he did. Vince wasn't in his office. Good time to leave and find John. Shane left the office and went to find John's locker room. John was in his gear and walking around the corridor. Shane soon stopped and smirked. He saw John down the corridor. He began to walk faster to him. "John," Shane said as he got to him. John turned around and saw Shane. "Oh, my. Shane," John said and went to him. They hugged for a moment then pulled away. Shane looked John up and down. He grinned at him. "Love the gear, John," Shane said. "I always have this," John told him. "Oh, I know, but I always love it on you," Shane said. John just smiled and looked around them. "Where is Mr. McMahon?" John asked. "Somewhere else," Shane said. John took Shane's hand and they went to his locker room. Once inside, John locked the door and turned to Shane. "Do you know who you wrestling?" John asked him. Shane nodded and sat on a chair. "CM Punk," Shane said. John was shocked as he sat in Miz's. "You?" Shane asked. "Lumberjack match with Sheamus," John told him. Shane was shocked. He moved his chair over next to his. "Why? When is it?" Shane asked. "I don't know why, but that is fine with me. And it's after yours," John said. Shane sighed and looked down. John looked at his jersey then at his pants. Shane looked up and saw John looked at his jersey. "What up, Layfield?" Shane asked. "Nothing," John said as he looked away from Shane. Shane bit his bottom lip and thought about his match with Alberto Del Rio. "Hey, you can come to the ring with me," Shane said as John looked back at him. "Your father might fire me," John said. "He can't. You bring ratings to WWE. Plus there will be no other superstar like you. Your a "Wrestling God". The only one," Shane said. John smiled and took his hat off and brushed the dirt from it, even thou there is none. He ran his hand through his brown hair then put his hat back on. "Just come with me, John," Shane said as he got up. John got up, too and looked down at Shane. Shane smiled up at him. He put his hand on Shane's right shoulder and nodded. John hesitated then kissed Shane's forehead and told him he is going for a walk. "I'll come," Shane said smiling. "Alone, Shane," John said as he unlocked the door and left. Shane frowned as John left the room.

This first match of the night is Wade Barrett vs The Miz. The crowd cheered for them. John was walking backstage, thinking of what to do. Shane just went back to Vince's office. Vince was there and asked him where he went. "Walking," Shane said as he sat down on the same sofa. Vince didn't say anything as he shook his head. They watched Wade vs Miz. John sat on a equipment box and put his head in both his hands. He wanted everyone to know about him and Shane, but want people hating him more for it. "Hey, what you crying about, Layfield?" a voice said near John. He looked up and saw Chris Jericho. John got to his feet. He looked at Chris. "I'm not, Chris," John said. Chris was in his gear, red trunks and black boots. John looked at him for one peek then up at his face. "What's the matter then?" Chris asked. John shook his head. "Just thinking," John said. "Right. Well...I got a match to be getting ready for," Chris said. He past John and he watched Chris leave. John went to get something to eat. Shane was back in Vince's office. He was warming up for his match with Punk. He thought about what was going through John's head after they talked. Vince McMahon was watching the show in the backstage TV with the other superstars and divas. Shane watched it in the room.

After Wade defeated Miz, Shane looked at the matches for tonight and saw that his match was after a Tag match between Jack Swagger/Dolph Ziggler vs Triple-H/Randy Orton. He saw who the winners will be. He then left the room to go look for Mr. Layfield. He was talking with one of the divas, AJ Lee. Shane was walking down the corridor towards them. AJ saw Shane McMahon behind John. "Shane McMahon is here," AJ said. John turned around and saw Shane, he smirked and turned back to AJ. "Thanks. Um...I need to talk to Shane alone," John said. "All right. Good luck in your match tonight," AJ said then left. They watched her leave. Once she left, John blurted out, "We have to tell them." Shane whipped his head back at John, making him dizzy for a bit. When he shook it off, he said, "No." John put his hands on his hips. "Miz and CM Punk knows now," John said, "Plus your father." Shane crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I know dad knows. How did they find out?" Shane asked, "Did you tell them?" "No, I never would unless you tell me to. Anyway, they will all know sooner or later. And I choose...sooner," John said. Shane sighed and thought about it. John waited as he crossed his arms in front of his chest just like Shane's. After a couple of minutes, Shane just nodded then left. John watched him leave. "This is what we have to do," John said out loud to no one.

**Note; Sorry it took long. I'll put the matches on the next chapter.**


	3. Shocking End

"_Here Comes The Money_" by Boys 2 Men came on the PA system and the crowd cheered. Shane came out, taunted. He stopped before heading to the ring and looked behind him. Soon the crowed began to boo when they saw JBL. John was in his wrestling gear already. Both of them went to the ring. Shane slided into the ring as JBL stayed out. He went to Booker-T, Josh Mathews and Michael Cole. He sat next to Booker and put his headphones on. He shook Josh's and Booker-T's hand, but not Cole's since he didn't like him much. "Come on, John. We used to be friends. Why not shake my hand?" Cole asked. "Because I don't like you," John said. Josh and Booker-T laughed and Cole just shook his head. John looked at Shane as CM Punk's theme song came on. The crowd cheered him. Shane licked his lips then looked at John. He looked at Shane some more then at CM Punk. He taunted as he was on the top turnbuckle then looked over at John. CM got into the ring. The ref asked them if they were ready, both nodded and the bell keeper rang the bell.

CM and Shane circle around each other, trying to find a spot to start the match. CM smirked and thought of a idea. "Your boy is leaving?" Punk yelled at Shane. Shane looked over at John, who was still seated. Punk licked his lips and took the distraction a change for him to kick Shane in his side. Shane held it and looked at Punk. John looked at Punk then at Shane. "Been hearing rumors, John, about you and Shane," Cole said. "Ignore it," John said then added, "Me and Shane are just friends. But if you want to know the rumors, ask after my match." "Maybe I will," Cole said. He looked down at his papers then at the TV they had in the announcer's table. They called the match as John looked on. CM had Shane in a headlock. Shane backed him up against the turnbuckle and CM had to let go. Ref told him to left so so he did. Shane looked at Punk and sighed. Vince watched from the back. While Punk's head was turned the other way, Shane ran at him and gave him a clothesline. John smirked and clapped his hands. "Did a better clothesline than you, John," Cole said. John looked at him with a blank face then back at the ring. Punk got back up after clearing his head of what just happened. Shane looked at him and ran at Punk, but he moved out of the way. Shane ran past him, stopped and turned back to CM. Shane was about to lock up with him, but CM Punk drop kicked Shane. He went backward onto the canvas. Shane hold the back of his head as CM picked him up and threw some punches at him. When Shane was up against the ropes, CM ran to the other side then towards Shane. Both went over the top rope. John sighed and looked at Shane then at CM. John looked at the ref as he started to count. John got up and went to Shane, who was getting up from the floor. He leaned against the announcer's table. Shane looked at John. "What?" he asked. "You okay?" John asked. "Yeah," Shane said. CM got into the ring then he did. John went to sit back down next to Booker. Shane and Punk wrestled for a few more minutes, until Punk got the GTS on Shane and pinned him for the three count. The ref raised Punk's arm as John went to see Shane. He rolled out of the ring and helped Shane to the back, but before he did that, Shamus' theme song came on and John sighed. The superstars and divas came down to be the lumberjacks. John looked at Shane. "You okay?" He asked. Shane shook his head and told him to go fight Shamus. John nodded and went back into the ring. Shane went to sit down next to Booker-T.

Sheamus got into the ring as John did, too. The superstars and divas surrounded the ring. Some hated JBL and others hated Sheamus. One that do hate Sheamus is Triple-H. So he is kinda on John's side. A different ref asked them if they were ready, JBL told him to hold on as he took his jacket off then his hat. He then nodded at the ref for the bell to ring. When it did, Shamus wasted no time and ran after JBL, knocking him into the turnbuckle. Shane watched the match, too. Shamus power bomb JBL onto the canvas. He rolled to one side of the ring. He looked at the superstars and divas there waiting for him to get out, so they can throw him back in. But, he stayed inside and got to his feet. He hold onto the ropes as he looked over at Sheamus. He taunted to JBL. JBL sighed and took a step towards him. Sheamus ran at him, but JBL moved out of the way and Sheamus hit the turnbuckle. He turned around as JBL was waiting for him. They fought for a few minutes. When JBL used the Big Boot to Sheamus, he rolled out of the ring and got attacked by the superstars. JBL watched this. He looked over at Shane to make sure he was okay. Shane smirked at JBL and waved. JBL just nodded at him. The superstars put Sheamus back into the ring. JBL went to him and picked him up to do some punches. Sheamus blocked JBL's last punch and threw him over the top rope. Shane got up and ran to JBL. Some superstars that hated him had kicked and punched him. Shane stopped some of them. "Stop it!" Shane yelled as he pushed Cody Rhodes away from JBL. Shane picked up JBL and asked if he was okay. "Shane," JBL said. "Yes. I am here. Come on you can do this. You can beat Sheamus," Shane encourage him. JBL smirked and thanked him. He got back into the ring. Cody went to Shane. "Dude, what the hell?" Cody said. Shane looked at him and said, "I am helping JBL out. Is that a problem? Cause you know, JBL do have friends and I know that you are not one." Cody looked at Shane then shook his head. JBL and Sheamus fought for a few minutes, JBL got the "Clothesline From Hell" on Sheamus, but he kicked out of that. JBL slammed his hands on the canvas and thought about what else to do to him. He got on to his feet and put his hands on his hips. He looked at the superstars and divas outside the ring. He sighed then smirked. He picked Sheamus up and threw him over the top rope like he did with him. Everyone attacked Sheamus even Shane McMahon. JBL rested for a minute.

Soon, Sheamus got back into the ring and JBL did a leg drop on him. After a few more moments, JBL pinned Sheamus for a three count. Shane smirked and slide into the ring. He held JBL's arm up. JBL looked at Shane and smirked. "Should we tell now?" JBL asked. Shane looked at JBL and sighed as he put his arm down. The superstars and divas went to the back as Cole, Booker-T and Jerry talked. Shane shook his head and said, "In the back. On ." JBL nodded and they got out. His match wasn't Main Event, but Cena's will be. Once, Shane and JBL got into the back, Shane called for a cameraman for them. "We need a cameraman for us to cut a video. We got something to say to the WWE Universe," Shane said. JBL waited. He looked at Shane then at the cameraman that came towards them. Shane looked at John and put his arm around her shoulder. When the cameraman stopped in front of them. Shane looked at the camera and began to talk. "I want to say that me and Mr. Layfield, here, have to say something that will shock the world," Shane said. He let his arm fall from John's shoulder and took his hand in his. John looked at Shane then at the camera. John licked his lips. "Me and Shane are dating. If you guys don't like it, than don't, but we don't care," John said. Shane nodded. "See you guys later," Shane said then took John away from the cameraman.


	4. Bermuda

The video got put on for the world to see. Ever since then, Shane McMahon and John Layfield have been hated or loved. Linda and Stephanie McMahon learned that Shane was gay from the video they posted up on . They got the use of understanding Shane now.

* * *

><p>Six years past; Shane and John are still together. Both retired from WWE to do other projects. They still watched some Raw and Smackdown! JBL moved them to Bermuda. Shane hesitated about moving away from his family, but wanted to be near John, so he moved to Bermuda with him. John does his blogs and radio shows for "The Layfield Report" and does some videos for . Shane help John out with projects he does around Bermuda. They gone golfing and swimming together, too. Shane became friends with John's friends.<p>

On November 1st, 2011; Shane and John decided to go swimming. They got into swimming shorts and got two towels to use. Once they were ready, Shane and John went out to the back and down to a little beach area. It was sunny out, so that is a good weather to swim in. John and Shane put their towels down on the ground and walked to the water. The water wasn't cold just nice. They went in and swim around a bit before talking about what they should eat tonight. "We can eat out," Shane said. "Yes, we can. I have the great place we can go to," John said. Shane nodded. John pulled Shane into a hug and Shane put his arms around him. John looked around them to make sure no one is looking. "Put your legs around me," John told Shane. Which he gladly did. Shane put his head on John's right shoulder. In water, both of them don't weigh a lot. John looked at Shane and smirked. He rubbed Shane's back and Shane ran his fingers though John's brown hair. John kisses Shane's cheek and that make him smile. He picked his head up and looked at John's face. "I am happy to be here. This is a very nice place to live in," Shane said. "It is. I love Bermuda," John said. He sighed and lean in to Shane as he kissed his lips. Shane kissed him back. John pushed Shane up against the big rock that was in the water and kept kissing him. Shane kissed him, too. Shane was loving this from John. He kissed Shane's lips hard then his neck. Shane soon stopped him and said, "We should go inside and do some more." John thought about it then nodded. They went to the shore and got out. Both dried off then went up to the house. Once inside, they went to their master room and John closed the door behind them. Shane turned to John. "Should we eat first?" Shane asked. "After," John said as he put their towels in the bathroom. Shane sighed and nodded. John went to him and smirked. "Who first?" John asked. Shane looked down at John then at himself. "You can do it first then I will do it after," Shane said looking back at John's face. He nodded and pulled his shorts down then pulled Shane's. Both looked at each other's members. Shane went to the bed and bend down over it. John was behind Shane, ready when he was. "All right. I am ready now," Shane said after a few minutes. John put his hands on Shane's back and slide his member right in. Shane moaned as John did. He went in and out slowly. He closed his eyes as he did this. He loved Shane more than anything, even girls. He grabbed Shane's right shoulder and picked it up, so he can lean against him. Shane put his arms around John's neck as John kissed Shane's neck. John put his arms around Shane's waist as he kept going. John put his hand on Shane's member, which made him moan. Shane turned his head towards John. They kissed once and John bend him down again. Both were getting hot, that is what s** will do to ya. After a couple more minutes, John let go. He pulled out and lay on the bed. Shane still lay on the bed next to him. Both smiled at each other as they breath in and out to calm them down. Shane put his arm around John's stomach and pulled over to him and lay his head on his chest. John put his head on Shane's head. Shane closed his eyes for a moment. John sighed as he said, "I need to get up." Shane picked up his head and John sat up. Shane flipped over to sit down next to him. "You want me to do it now or wait a minute?" Shane asked him. John looked over at him and thought about it. In ten minutes, he got up and turned to Shane. "I'm ready," John said. Shane smirked and got up. John bend down over the bed and Shane got behind him. He looked at John and smirked. Soon, he put his member into his backside and both moaned. Shane looked down as he went in and out of John. He was happy that they were doing this here in their home. He went in deeper into John, which made him close his eyes as Shane did that.

After a few more minute, Shane let go and lay on the bed next to John. He looked over at Shane and smirked. "Well done, my man. Well done," He said. Shane nodded and crawled to the pillows and put his head on it. John did the same. Shane put his arms around John as he put his head on his chest. He looked at Shane's member and licked his lips. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Shane did the same. They dream about each other. When they got up it was around 6 P.M., both got ready to go out to eat. Each took a shower before they changed and washed up. The master bathroom had two sinks, so they washed up at the same time. Shane went into the bedroom and waited for John to be ready to go out. In about a minute, John came out from the bathroom and said, "Lets go." Shane nodded and they went to the front door. Outside, the night air was a bit hot, but not that hot. Both had short shirts on and pants. John sighed and brushed his shirt off then looked over at Shane. "We can walk from here. What you want to eat?" John asked. Shane licked his lips and thought about it. He started to walk and John followed right besides him. Shane stopped and turned to him. "I would love to have you, but your not edible to eat," Shane said with a laugh. John laughed, too. "Your right, I'm not," John said. "So, we can have seafood, if you want," Shane said. "Yeah. I know the place. Come on, my boy," John said as he took Shane's hand and lead him down the driveway to the sidewalk. A lot of people were out and about. Living the Bermuda night life. Shane put his head on John's shoulder as they walk down the sidewalk to wherever John leads them. People have looked at them and muttered under their breaths, but they don't care who hates the gays. They love it. Shane and John looked around. "You know where it is?" Shane asked John. "Yes," John said then added. "Been there once." Shane nodded and looked down at their hands. Then he put his arm around John's waist and John did the same to Shane. John was wearing a shirt, pants and boots plus his cowboy hat that he loves. Shane wore the same minus the boots and hat.

After a few minutes, they got to Henry VIII Restaurant Sushi Bar & Pub, it was a bit busy. John opened the door and let Shane in first. He thanked him and John smiled as he followed Shane in. He asked Shane if he wanted to eat outside. "Sure," Shane said. John nodded and they waited to be seated. They smelled the food that was being cooked for the other customers. Soon a hostess came and asked where they wanted to be seated. "Outside, please," John said. She nodded and got two menus for them then they followed her outside to the little deck. She leaded them to a round table next to the railing. They sat next to each other as she put the menus down in front of them. They thanked her and she asked what they wanted to drink. "Water, please," Shane said. She nodded as she wrote it down and looks over at John. "Bud light, please," John said. She nodded once more and left to go get them. Shane looked at John. "Beer?" Shane said. "Yeah," John said as he looked at Shane. He sighed and looked at the menu. John raised his eyebrow at Shane and smirked. Then he looked at his menu, too. They decided what they wanted and waited for their waitress to come back, so they can order. John saw her come back, she set the drinks in front of them and asked if they were ready to order. Both nodded. Shane looked at what he had his finger on and said, "I would love to have the Henry's Seafood Feast, please." She wrote it down and John told her what he wanted. "A Royal Selection of Liver and Bacon with Caramelized Onions, please. Medium." "Sure thing," She said. She smiled at them and told them it be out in about 10 - 20 minutes. They nodded as she took their menus and left. John grabbed his beer bottle and took a sip of it as Shane took a sip of his water. They talked about what to do this coming week. "We can go to New York," Shane said. "I'll see if I am needed here first before we leave," John said as he looked at Shane. Shane nodded and he took another sip of his water. John bit his lips then took a sip of his beer. Shane put his hand on John's. John looked at Shane and smirked. "You should come to my meetings when I have them," John said. "Sure, I guess," Shane said then added, "But, I don't know if I should since they only need you there and not me." "I know, but just once," John said. Shane shrugged as he looked around.

After a while, their food came. The waitress put their plates down in front of them. Both thanked her before she left. They put their napkins on their laps, so they don't get their pants dirty. Shane looked at John and smiled. "We can share our foods," Shane told him. "After I eat some," John said. "I know," Shane said. So they began to eat their food. They talked about current business and news. They share their food, too. "Love the liver," Shane said. "Yeah. And your Seafood Feast is great," John said. Shane nodded and ate his shrimp. John asked for another beer after his drank his first. Shane looked at him then at his water. "Dude, don't get drunk. Don't want to be dragging you back home," Shane said with a laugh. "I'll be fine," John said. Shane rolled his eye as he looked at his food. John didn't like to be call a drunk, which he never is these days now. And he never thought he would hear it from his love, Shane McMahon. So he just said, "Shane, don't say that, please. I won't get drunk. I promise you." "All right then. I believe ya," Shane said.

So they finished their food and drinks. John had only three beer while Shane had two glasses of water. John paid $69.50 for their dinner. He had a lot of money, so it didn't matter how much they spent. They walked back to the house around 8:30 P.M. They held hands and kiss for a bit as they walked. Shane had John's hat on as John had put it on his head anyway. Around 9:20 P.M., they got home and went to the bedroom. John turned the lights on. "I'm going to get change for bed. Stay here," John told Shane. He nodded and sat on the bed as John went into the bathroom and shut the door. Shane took his shirt off and waited for his chance to use the bathroom. After 10 minutes, John came out only in his boxers. He went to the bed and pulled the covers up. Shane smirked as he went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. John got into bed and waited for Shane. He shut the lights off before he turned on his side towards the bathroom. Shane opened the door and walked over to the bed. He was also in his boxers. He got in next to John. Both pulled the covers to their chins. Shane face John and smiled. He put his around Shane and moved him over towards him. Shane smiled and kissed John's lips. John kissed him back. Shane put his hand under the covers and tried to get John's member. John stopped him. "No, Shane. To tired to do it tonight," John told him. Shane frowned and brought his hand up. John sighed and turned over. Shane kept his arm around him. He didn't stop trying to get into him. He waited for a bit, he kissed John's neck, too. John smirked as he closed his eyes. After a while, Shane tried again. He carefully pulled his boxers down then John's. John moved a bit, but didn't turn around. He moved up against John's back and put his right leg over John's leg. Shane was about to go in, but John elbowed Shane in the face. "Damn it, John!" Shane yelled. He moved away from John as he turned to him. "I said, no, Shane. Don't you get it?'" John asked. "No," Shane said as he pulled his boxers up. John did the same then sat up. "I'm going to sleep in the living room. You stay here," John said as he got out of bed. He grabbed his pillow and headed for the living room. Shane just waited him leave, John closed the door then went to the chair that was in front of the TV. He got a extra blanket and lay on the chair. He looked outside and sighed. Shane went to sleep as he thought about what he did. He didn't want them to fight, but he guess this is their first and not a big one either.


	5. Never Knew

Shane's head was hurting the next morning. He groaned as he sat up in bed and put his hands on his head. He looked over and saw John still not in bed. He sighed, pulled the covers off him and went to the kitchen. John was still sleeping on the chair. Shane crossed over to him after taking something for his head. He sat next to him and lean against him. "I am sorry, babe," Shane said. John opened his eyes and brought his hands up from under the blanket. Shane moved a bit then waited for him to talk. John sat up in the chair and licked his lips. "It's fine. Just don't force me to do it again," John said. Shane nodded as he got up then John got up from the chair. He got to his feet and put the blanket back on the chair and grabbed his pillow. John went to the bedroom, fixed the bed and went to use the bathroom. Shane smiled and went to get coffee. John took a shower as he thought about last night. Shane went to the living room and sat where John slept.

After 10-15 minutes, John opened the bathroom door. He was in a blue shirt and tan shorts. He let out a heavy sigh then went to get his coffee. John saw Shane on his chair and smirked. "You can use the bathroom, Shane-O," John said. Shane looked over at John and got up. He went to John and kissed him then went to the bedroom. John watched him then got some coffee. He took a sip of it and looked outside the kitchen window. It was cloudy out with some sun shine. Then John went to the sofa and sat in front of his laptop. He turned the laptop on and did a blog. He didn't do a big blog, but a fine one of his days in Bermuda. Didn't mention Shane thou. Shane took a shower and changed for the day. After posting the blog, John shut the laptop off and went outside. The wind whipped around him. Dries his hair out, too. John licked his lips and sat down on the chair that was in front of the round table. He set the mug on the table and looked out into the water. The water was calm today, not much waves when he was here the last time without Shane. He got back, left his mug on the table and walked around the deck until he stopped in front of the door. He turned his back towards it and crossed his arms. He thought about the day that Shane told him he he was gay. And after Shane went missing, he was worried about him. Vince tol John to find him. John sighed and looked down at his feet. But, he had found him at a bar. That night, John never knew he would did what he did, but he liked him.

Soon Shane left the bedroom and went to see John. He looked outside and saw him, he smirked then went to put his mug in the sink then went to the door leading outside. Shane opened the door then closed the door behind him. He went to John, wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head on his shoulder. John smirked when he felt Shane behind him. He put his hands on Shane's arms. "Hey," John said as he turned around to face him. "Hi," Shane said. John smiled and patted Shane's head. "Hungry?" John asked. "Yeah," Shane said. "I'll cook breakfast," John said as he let Shane go, got his mug then went inside. Shane followed John. He closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen. John went to the fridge and got out some eggs and a package of bacon. Shane helped him. John cook the bacon as he cooked the eggs.

Once they were done, John and Shane got their food, drinks and went sit at the table. They ate in silent for a few minutes then John spoke up. "We can go to New York," John said. Shane smiled as he looked over at John. "Good. I love the Big Apple. Just not the traffic and snow," Shane said. "Agree," John said. They finished their breakfast and clean their dishes. Shane looked at John and asked, "When we leave?" "Maybe in a few days," John said. He looked at Shane. "Sure," Shane said. They didn't do much today, just took a walk and visit some of John's friends plus some stores. On Nov. 5, they flew to New York. JBL glad he still has his penthouse there.


	6. Time Together

Note; Seems I messed up the year. So this year would be 2014. And Shane is 44; JBL is 48. This is all I got.

On March 18, 2014; Shane McMahon was in New York City, NY in the penthouse of John Layfield, his love. Both been together since 2007. JBL went to a meeting in New York while Shane just relaxed for a while in the penthouse. He shut the TV off, got up from the sofa and grabbed his suit jacket then left. He wanted to get out of the penthouse while John is having his meeting. Shane walked down Broadway. He looked for something to do. He looked into some of the stores windows. He went into some of the stores, too.

John left the building that the meeting was held at. He waved a taxi down. Once he got into one, he told the driver his address, he nodded and went to the penthouse. John called Shane to tell him he is coming home now. Shane was eating at a cafe when John called him. He answered his cell. "Hey, John," Shane said. "I am coming home now. Still home?" John asked. "No Just eating at a cafe. I'll go home now since I am finish," Shane said. "Oh, sure. Then I can get change then we can go out together," John said. "Okay then," Shane said. They said goodbye to each other and Shane got up, threw his trash away and left. He walked down Broadway back to the Penthouse. On Broadway, John looked out his window and saw Shane walking towards the Penthouse. "Pull over, here, please," John told the driver. He nodded and pulled over to a empty space. John paid the guy then got out, he shut the door then went to catch up with Shane. "Shane!" John yelled. Shane heard his name, stopped and turned around. He looked to see who called his name. Soon he saw who it was and smiled. John jogged over to Shane and they hugged. "Hey, Layfield. How did the meeting go?" Shane asked when he stepped back. "Great. But I am happy to be out of it," John said as they started to walk to the Penthouse. They talked about what they wanted to do.

When they got home, John took a shower and changed while Shane looked outside at the sky. After about 5 minutes, John went to Shane. He looked over at John and smiled. "Nice shirt," Sane said. "Thanks," John said. He looked at his shirt then at Shane. He lean in and kissed Shane's lips. Shane kissed him back. "I love you," Shane said once he pulled back. "Love you, too, Shane O," John said. Shane smiled at John then they left. They didn't go far from the penthouse to eat. They talked about what to do for their week in NYC.


	7. Wedding

On May 15. 2014; JBL and Shane were getting ready to be married. Shane had asked JBL in April to marry him and he said yes. They talked to a wedding planner and told her what they wanted for the wedding. They were going to have it in Bermuda. Shane and John wanted their families to be there, too.

At 1 P.M., John and Shane went to see their families. They were at a restaurant that they like to go to. John and Shane had a nice dinner with them. They told them what they wanted to do for the wedding. JBL looked at his father than at Shane. They talked a little more about the wedding and ate their food.

At 3:00 P.M., Shane and John went home and their families went to their hotel rooms. Shane looked at John as he was brushing his teeth. "Hope this wedding will go the we plan. Need to talk to a wedding planner," Shane said. John looked at Shane. "We will talk her," John said. Shane smiled and went to brush his teeth. Both of them always brush their teeth after they eat. John looked over at his right at Shane. "What should we do for the rest of the day?" He asked. "We can take a walk on the beach," Shane said. "Okay then," John said. When they were finished, John and Shane walked on the beach.

On May 24, 2014; the wedding of Shane and John was going to be at The Fairmont Southampton, Bermuda Resort. Shane and John talked to the wedding planner last week and told her what they wanted. The will have their wedding on the beach. Shane and John's families were at the Fairmont Southampton. John was with his grooms men and Shane was with his. Vince was Shane's best man and Lavelle was John's best man. Everything was set and ready to start the wedding. Their guests sitting down in the chairs on the beach. It was a nice sunny day for it, too. A little windy, but not a lot to stop the wedding.

At 4:00 P.M., John Layfield was besides the Rev and his father. Vince McMahon was on the other side of the Rev waiting for his son, Shane McMahon. Shane won't change his name to Layfield, but add it to the McMahon and John will add McMahon to Layfield. The music started and everyone stood up as Shane walked down the aisle to John. Once next to John, the Rev started to talk and everyone sat back down. They listen to him. John and Shane each put a ring on their fingers and repeated what the Rev said.

At 5:00 P.M., John and Shane McMahon-Layfield were now married. The families and friends congratulate them. They went to do the after party inside the hotel. Shane and John danced their first dance. Everyone else danced, too. Shane and John danced with their moms. At the end, John and Shane went to the suite that they had in the hotel.


	8. Thinking

On June 4th 2014, Shane was walking around New York while John was golfing in Bermuda. He could of gone with him, but he had some business to attend in NY. He looked at his wedding ring and smiled. He was so happy that him and John got married. Now, they need to start a family. He talked to John about adopting a child from another country, but John isn't sure if he is ready to be father yet. But, Shane is ready. So he will convince John to adopt. He went to a little cafe to get some coffee. Then he went to walk around Central Park and found a bench to sit down on. He called John to see how he was doing.

In Bermuda, John was getting done playing golf. He was walking to his car when his phone went off. He stopped and took out his cell phone. He smirked when he saw who was calling. He answered it. "Hey, babe. what are you doing?" John asked. "Nothing much. Just miss you. I am in Central Park drinking coffee. Wish you were here," Shane said. "Likewise, but I needed to get some golfing time in my favorite course," John said. "I know," Shane said then sighed. He drank his coffee. John heard Shane sighed and smirked."I will be there soon though," John said. "Hope so," Shane said. John smiled and they talked more.

Saturday the 7th, JBL flew to New York to see Shane. John went to their penthouse while Shane waited for him there. When John opened the door, he got jumped. It knocked him down to the floor. "Oh holy. What?" He looked to see who it was and smirked. Shane was on top of him and kissing his face then his lips. John kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around Shane. "I missed you so much, John. Don't leave again," Shane said. John looked up at him and replied. "I missed you more. I will try not to this time, unless it's for business." Shane smiled and kissed him more. Soon an old lady came by and saw them. She sighed and said, "Get a room." Shane and John looked up at her and both smirked. Shane got up from John and helped him up. He got his suitcases and went into the penthouse. Shane closed the door behind him. Inside, they had sex.

After a few minutes, Shane had his head on John's chest and John's arms were around Shane. He looked up at John and smiled. "So glad you are back. I miss this...moment with you," Shane said. John nodded. "Likewise, my love," John said as he kissed his forehead. Shane smiled and rubbed his cheek on John's chest. "I really want to be a father, John," Shane said as he looked up at him. John sighed and looked down at Shane. "Um...I guess we can adopt," John replied. Shane smiled. He never thought those words would come out of John's mouth. "Awesome. What do you want? A baby or a toddler?" Shane asked as he sat up. John thought about it as he looked at Shane. "Maybe a baby," John said. Shane smiled and nodded. "That is good. What country? England sounds nice or Ireland," Shane said. John shrugged and got up from the bed. Shane looked at him and sighed. "We can still think about that over the following week, I guess," Shane said. John nodded then went to the bathroom. Shane licked his lips and laid back on the bed.


End file.
